Unbounded
by CocoLab
Summary: April was an orphan, getting through life as best as she could but it was no easy task, however, she had no idea what fate had in store for her and it had all started from one simple decision.


I had to get this one up, it was bugging me badly, hope it's alright.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

Off World.

* * *

A flash of lightning lit up the dark sky followed by a rumble in the distance, the dark grey clouds clearly seen in the night sky as the rain began to pound down, beginning to get everything wet. A pair of baby blue eyes stared out as there was another flash of lightning followed by another bang of thunder yet again. The eyes scanned the area as the rain continued to be heavy. Sleeping in a cave was not the best thing to do but there was little choice for the owner of the baby blue eyes.

April sighed as she ran her fingers through her chocolate brown hair, a frown on her lips as she continued to look out to the world, the cruel world before her, the weather continuing to batter the land she was scanning. Animals scampered away to find shelter. April currently shared the cave with a couple of rabbits and raccoons. She glanced at them and then looked back out to the world as she crossed her arms.

She was lucky she got to the cave before the storm got tense and worse, she saw the clouds gathering so April hurried along to get to shelter. April made a mental note to get better clothing than the tattered tracksuit bottoms and white t-shirt she was forced to wear.

April sprang away from the orphanage when the chance came to her as one of the owners carelessly forgot to lock the back door which is only accessed from the kitchen, only she and the cook knew. The cook had pity on April and helped the girl escape, allowing her to take some food with her to survive. April was the only person in the orphanage to not get adopted, as a matter of fact, the was the last one there, all the kids got adopted out.

She ran from the orphanage a month ago, evading the police that are looking for her, it surprised her that the owners cared enough to report her missing, she despised the owners as they despised her, April knew if she got caught and taken back she would only get punished. April shivered at the thought.

"Well I'm not going back." April muttered, bitterly.

April sighed as she sat on the cold floor and she shuddered from it, she hugged her knees and continued to look out to the distance as the thunder was more louder and closer than ever, there was a bright flash followed by a loud bang, April wasn't fazed, she was used to it, nobody comforted her when she was younger whenever there was thunder about she would had to cower in fear, but she did comfort some of the younger children despite being afraid herself, as she got older the less scared she got.

As she got older she became more troublesome for the owners, if they were more kinder to her and the children, she wouldn't of made their lives a living hell. April smirked at the memory as she let out a small yawn.

"It's getting late." April said to the animals as they slowly approached her.

She smiled. "I won't hurt you."

April let out a grunt as she grabbed her bag and placed her head on the bag. April continued to look to outside, the rain, thunder and lightning lulling her into a sleep. April yawned and allowed sleep to take over, not aware the animals approached her and curled up next to her for some warmth.

* * *

April fluttered her eyes open and sat up in a daze, the animals no longer there. April looked outside but then sighed to see there was no sun, the rain was now drizzle, allowing her to grab her bag and make her way out, she knew the path next to her lead to a small town, hopefully the people there don't know that she's a runaway and try to send her back.

April sighed and continued down the path, her feet getting stuck in the mud occasionally, getting irritated each step. April snarled to herself and continued her trek down the path, she grunted and growled with each step, she hated this. April eventually got from the path and onto some pavement as she sighed in relief, the small town in front of her. April walked forward with her bag as her shoes were yucky and dirty from the mud.

April huffed and walked forward, some people greeting her as she greeted back as she waved to some, she continued to walk forward as she mumbled under her breath. April walked past some stores that were beginning to open. One door was open but she didn't pay attention.

"Come here child."

April came to a stop and faced the owner of the voice, there was an elderly lady with a smile. April wanted to walk away but she walked into the store instead.

"Sorry bout the mud." April muttered.

"Don't be child, come this way and close the door behind you."

April obeyed as she closed it and then followed the woman into a back room where there was a table, two chairs and a crystal ball. April watched as the woman went to get something and she soon returned with what appears to be a bracelet.

"Sit."

April listened as she was handed the bracelet. April noticed a tiny chip on it, it wasn't big but she noticed it.

"Put it on child, the chip facing your skin."

For some damn reason, she listened as April placed the bracelet on her, with the chip facing the skin as she was told to. April moved her wrist around, to her surprise the bracelet wasn't moving nor could she find a clip to remove it, it was as if the bracelet was placed tightly. She hissed slightly as a jolt of pain shot up her arm and then over her body.

"That bracelet will bring you a great thing, something you cannot never change, once it happens you won't go back."

"So what does it do."

"Help you in something you could not before.

April frowned. "What?"

"Come now child, time for you to have new clothing."

April stood up just as the woman went into the other room. April looked at the bracelet on her wrist and then moaned quietly to herself.

Why did she agree to put the bracelet on her wrist?

* * *

April walked out the building whilst grumbling. She wore a dark grey jumper, hiding the bracelet, on top of the jumper is a black t-shirt and a picture of white paint splatter on the front, jeans and blue converse shoes, the woman explained the t-shirt used to belong to her son when he was younger and it had fitted April perfectly.

"I'm never going to listen to an elderly lady when they ask me to follow them into a building ever again." April growled.

And that damn bracelet can't come off, it was stuck, much like glitter is to glue. April sighed in frustration but gave up in trying to get the damn bracelet off her wrist, the elderly woman had explained it could never come off. April wanted to scream in frustration but she held it back and held it back good.

"Why me." April groaned as it still drizzled.

The sun was still nowhere in sight and it appeared it won't be, so not only was the weather glum, but April is in a pissy mood as her day began off badly, she wished she could turn back the time and say no and ignored the woman, moved on to get somewhere in life. Instead she was stupid and naïve to listen, so damn naïve. April breathed out and then shook her head as she then hugged herself.

"Hope this day can't get any worse than it is."

* * *

April gripped the handle of her bag as she continued to run, as fast as her legs could take her.

"I had to say something didn't I?" April hissed.

She continued to run, they had found her, the police had found her, some bastard gave her location away and now she was on the run once more, her chest was burning from the running. April turned into an alleyway and hid behind a dumpster as the car drove past her. April held her breath and then breathed out as the cop car passed her. She huffed and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"I'm gonna kill the asshole who reported me." April hissed.

April placed a hand on her chest as she looked around, a fat drop of water hit her nose and she looked up just in time for the rain to become heavy once more. April groaned and ran from the alleyway and down the street. She placed the raincoat on her and continued to run, she had to escape somehow.

"And what did that woman mean?" April murmured.

She sighed and shook her head as she looked up and down the street as she made a run for it once more, running as fast as she could go, as much as her legs can carry her. April looked back to see nobody was following her and she sighed in relief as she looked forward and continued to run.

This was indeed going to be a long day for her, a long day indeed, but she had to cope...For now.

* * *

The morning had now turned into afternoon and April had to leave. She had been hiding behind a building for two hours now as a patrol car passed her, looking for her. April simply refused to go back, she can't go back, going back would put her back where she started and she had been on the run for a whole month now, a month without detection, until now. April wiped her forehead once more as she looked for a way out.

She jumped as there was a loud bang followed by a flash, the rain suddenly gotten heavier. April wanted to scream in frustration but she managed to hold it back and instead sighed in frustration.

"Why do you hate me god." April hissed as she did her best to shelter from the rain.

April spotted an alleyway and made a run for it as she pressed against the wall. April yelped as she had accidentally touched a metal pole as her body met with painful shocks of electricity. She groaned as the pain overwhelmed her body and she leaned against a cardboard box.

"Sh-Shit." April hissed out.

She looked to the sky as the clouds were more darker than normal, her vision was beginning to go, she felt dizzy, there was a flash in the sky followed by a bang. April shakily looked to the bracelet as that was letting off some electricity. Sparking slightly.

"D-Damn." April breathed.

She heard the sirens of the police car. April gritted her teeth as her vision got more blurrier. April looked to the sky one last time as she blacked out.

* * *

April squirmed and snapped her eyes open as she sat up immediately. April looked around as she felt her body, she pinched herself to see if she was alive and to her surprise, she was. April sighed and then scowled as she spotted the bracelet, to her disappointment there was no damage to it whatsoever. April frowned as she realized she was sitting in a box.

Sitting in a box?

April stood up and to her surprise, the box was bigger than her, way bigger, and it was metallic too. April blinked and walked out from the box as she held back her gasp.

Everything was huge and metallic, she did notice she was in an alleyway. April turned around and walked to the box as she stood in it and turned around.

She fainted.

* * *

Done with the chapter, you'll see what the bracelet does next chapter.

Review, please, thanks


End file.
